


I Love All of You, Snoring and Sneezing Included

by Trashy_Bunny



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff galore, M/M, Might be angst if I add another chapter, Only fluff because we need some of that, Sick Fic, Sick Magnus Bane, Some Humor, Unbeta'd, Worried Alec Lightwood, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Bunny/pseuds/Trashy_Bunny
Summary: "Love is the wisdom of the fool and the folly of the wise." - Samuel JohnsonMagnus gets sick, Alec takes care of him. That's what fools in love do.





	I Love All of You, Snoring and Sneezing Included

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to soothe the soul! Might add a second chapter sometime later, might not. Enjoy, lovelies! <3 All grammar mistakes are mine, as all my works are unbeta'd.

Alec woke up to charged air around him, skin tingling with the familiar feeling of Magnus’ magic. The feeling was much stronger than usual and rather than it fading like it did after Magnus performed a spell or opened a portal, it only seemed to build in the atmosphere of the room, rousing Alec from sleep fairly quickly. The hair on his arms stood on end and the usual faint smell of burnt sugar was overpowering, filling Alec’s nostrils and making his head spin. He blinked owlishly, propping himself up on his elbows and squinting against the bright light streaming through the windows.

“Magnus?” He grumbled, voice rough with sleep.

The warlock next to him was curled up in in a ball under the blankets, sniffling. His hair was a mess and his nose was an irritated red, his breath whistling lightly as he exhaled out through his mouth. His lips looked dry and chapped and he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Alec frowned at the sight.

Magnus opened his eyes to look at Alec after a moment, the bright gold of his warlock mark startling the Shadowhunter momentarily. Despite trusting Alec, it was pure habit that he kept his glamour up. The sight of it still took Alec’s breath away. His slight gawking was broken when Magnus sneezed loudly and magic crackled in the air. The sheets and blankets suddenly turned a jarring orange and somewhere in the room, glass shattered. He reached out to Magnus, placing a hand on the man’s cheek and frowning at the burning heat coming from his skin.

“Magnus, you’re burning up. Are you...sick?” Alec asked, confused. The magic in the air was almost stifling at this point and Alec pushed the now orange blankets off himself, climbing out of bed and moving around to Magnus’ side. The man was still curled up in a ball, making vague noises of discomfort. Alec shook him gently. “Magnus?”

The man groaned louder, pushing Alec’s hand away. “No, I’m not sick.” He grumbled. Alec pulled the blankets away from him, resting a hand on his bare shoulder. His skin felt like it was on fire, the magic and feverish heat pouring off it alarming Alec.

“You aren’t well, that’s for sure. I didn’t know warlocks could get sick?” Alec asked, mostly to himself, as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table and sent a text off to Catarina. Magnus rolled over, his eyes slightly more alert but still hazy with fever, his pupils thin slits in the bright light of the bedroom. 

“I’m  _ not  _ sick. This is just...like a magic depletion hangover. Or something...” He muttered, sitting up too quickly. His head spun and his nose scrunched up, as if he was about to sneeze again. Alec braced himself, unsure of what would happen, and sighed in relief when the sneeze never came. Instead, Magnus coughed, a wheezing hack that sounded dry and painful. 

And had every lightbulb in the room popping and shattering. Alec looked at Magnus, disbelief clear on his face. Magnus pouted, looking up at Alec from under dark lashes.

“I’m not sick. I haven’t been sick since I was 300 years old.” He insisted again, sniffling and wiping at his nose with a disgusted look on his face. Alec ran a hand through Magnus’ hair, moving a few strands that had stuck to his damp skin and gestured to the bathroom. 

“Uh huh. Well, I already messaged Catarina. Hopefully she can help with this ‘not-sickness’. And maybe we should get you into a cool shower. You’re burning up. Is there anything in your apothecary that might help?” 

Magnus shook his head, slowly standing up from the bed. Alec steadied him with a hand under his elbow, letting the man lean heavily against him for a moment. Alec brushed his hair aside again, laying his palm on the man’s cheek. Magnus relaxed into his touch, Alec’s cooler skin soothing his own. Alec slowly led him to their ensuite bathroom and helped him sit on the edge of the tub. Magnus wavered slightly as soon as Alec stepped away and Alec caught sight of it in his peripheral vision, just in time to shoot his hand out and steady the man. Magnus sniffled again.

“I’m fine, Alexander.” His voice was stuffy and nasally, only serving to confirm Alec’s suspicions.

“I’m the oldest of four. I know sick when I see it. Now, shush and let me take care of you.” Alec turned and ran the faucet into the tub, deciding a bath might be better for Magnus at the moment. He kept the water lukewarm and when the tub was full enough, he turned back to Magnus. The warlock was barely keeping his eyes open, still swaying slightly where he sat. 

“Alright, up. Let’s get you in.” Alec murmured, helping the man stand and strip from his pajama pants. He was tempted to lift Magnus up and put him in the bath himself but opted for steadying him as he stepped over the edge of the tub. Magnus slowly sunk down into the water, letting out a soft noise as it washed over his skin. 

“There you go. Do you need me to get you anything, something to drink, maybe?” Alec asked as he smoothed Magnus’ hair back absentmindedly. The man sunk lower into the warm water and sniffled.

“Maybe a cup of tea? The mint one?”

Alec nodded and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before standing. “Alright. I’ll be right back.”

Alec quickly put the kettle on and checked on Magnus in between, slightly afraid of the man falling asleep in the bathtub. There were a few coughing fits while he waited for the tea to brew but thankfully, no outbursts of magic seemed to come with them. When he was satisfied with the temperature, he carried the mug into the bathroom and sat back down on the tub’s edge. 

“Here. Drink.” Alec held the mug near Magnus’ face, helping him tip it toward his mouth. After a few sips, Alec set it aside.

“The mint helping?” 

Magnus nodded wordlessly. Alec felt his forehead again, noting the still present fever. “Catarina should hopefully be here within the hour. The hospital is busy today, so she said she’ll come on her lunch.” 

Magnus made an effort to give Alec an irritated look but there wasn’t any heat behind it. “Alexander, there really isn’t any need for-” Magnus cleared his throat and placed a hand over his chest as he hacked and coughed, face twisted in pain. The bathroom mirror cracked and the lights flickered. Alec looked around, his face a mixture of confusion and concern.

“Magnus, you’re clearly sick and it’s affecting your magic. Catarina is coming whether you want her to or not.” Alec used what Magnus called his “Head of the Institute” voice, giving his boyfriend a stern look. Magnus frowned but didn’t argue, his eyes drifting shut slightly as he rested his head back. He mumbled something under his breath, which only made Alec smile and roll his eyes. “I should have known that taking care of an old stubborn warlock while he’s sick wouldn’t be easy.” Alec teased. Magnus cracked open one golden eye, halfheartedly glaring.

“Old?” He grumbled. Alec only leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and Magnus smiled despite himself. They spent the next few minutes in silence, with Alec tapping away on his phone and occasionally testing the water with his hand and Magnus, struggling to stay awake and barely holding back another fit of coughing by sipping the tea Alec had handed him again.

Finishing whatever he was typing on his phone, Alec stood up. “Come on. Time to dry off. It’s getting too cold and you should probably be clothed when Catarina shows up.”

Magnus made a noise almost like a whine and sniffled as Alec took the tea from him and helped him stand, reaching over to drain the tub with one hand. Grabbing one of the warlock’s fluffy and overly expensive towels, Alec began to gently dry him, holding him up when he swayed in place and almost slipped. Magnus mumbled a thank you and leaned heavily against his shoulder. Despite being awake for almost 45 minutes now, he still seemed half asleep and Alec was starting to worry. As if he could read his mind, Magnus mumbled against his neck as Alec dried his back.

“It’s just exhaustion, darling.” 

“You slept for almost 8 hours. You shouldn’t be this tired. Whatever you’re sick with, it’s hitting hard.” Alec carefully dried Magnus’ hair before setting the towel aside and grabbing one of his robes from a hook on the wall. He tied it shut around Magnus waist, taking a moment to note how adorable he was wrapped up in a blue fluffy robe rather than his usual sleek silk ones. 

“Can you walk okay?”

Magnus gently pushed at Alec’s arm. “Alexander, please. Spare me your overprotectiveness for once-” Magnus had taken a few steps when he sneezed suddenly, his hand shooting out to grab the counter and steady him as he did it three more times. The lightbulbs shattered and the countertop underneath Magnus’ fingers cracked, a large fissure forming in the porcelain. Alec moved forward quickly, Shadowhunter reflexes kicking in to catch Magnus when his grip on the counter slipped. He caught him just in time around the waist with one arm and decided to just pick him up, hooking the other arm down around his knees and sweeping him up bridal style. Magnus didn’t even glare, he simply coughed and rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, which flexed as he adjusted the warlock more comfortably in his arms. Magnus wasn’t light _ or  _ small, the firm broad back beneath one hand a clear reminder of that, and Alec silently thanked the Angel that he was a Shadowhunter. He was sure a normal mundane would have struggled. Carrying Magnus to the living room with ease, he gently lay him down on the couch, propping him up against some of the throw pillows. The warlock was still awake, Alec could tell by the sniffling and occasional noise of discomfort, and when Alec moved away to go put on a shirt and make himself presentable for when Catarina arrived, a hand reached out and grabbed his. He turned back to see Magnus frowning, golden eyes glazed as he stared at Alec. The Shadowhunter knelt down next to him. 

“How do you feel? Worse?” Alec murmured, squeezing the man’s hand in comfort. Magnus tried to sigh but only succeeded in coughing, the sound making Alec wince. It was a dry, rattling noise and Alec hated it. He knew it was probably even more painful than it sounded. 

“Not...much worse. But not better.” Magnus whispered, his voice hoarse. Alec nodded. 

“Catarina said five to ten minutes. I have to call Izzy and tell her I won’t be in today. And I need to change.” Alec gestured to his wet pajama pants, covered in dark patches from the bath and his shirtless torso, which he was sure Catarina didn’t care to see. Magnus only nodded and closed his eyes, letting Alec’s hand go and sinking back into the throw pillows. Alec quickly made his way back to the bedroom, throwing on a black t shirt and some clean sweatpants. He dialed Izzy’s number and went back into the living room. It only took two rings before she answered.

“Hey, hermano. What’s going on?” Her voice was bright and loud compared to the quiet Alec had been surrounded by all morning and he pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb Magnus when he responded.

“Hey, Iz. I need you and Jace to run things today. Magnus is...sick. Somehow. I don’t know with what yet and he is in denial so Catarina is going to come examine him soon.”

“Yeah, we can take care of things for the day. Don’t worry about the Institute, just tell Magnus to get better soon, okay? Anything I can do to help?”

Alec looked over at Magnus with a frown. “Let me see what Catarina says and I’ll let you know. Thanks, Iz.”

“No problem, big bro. Take care of your man and I’ll call if we need anything. Which we won’t. Love you!” She hung up and Alec rolled his eyes to himself. They would call. They always called.

The sound of a portal opening drew Alec’s attention, the loud whoosh even startling Magnus into opening his eyes and jerking him from the half asleep state he had been in. Alec stood to meet Catarina, who spared him barely a glance before she approached Magnus on the couch. She was still dressed in her scrubs and had a surgical mask tucked under her chin. She knelt down by the other warlock and immediately began to scan her hands over him, blue magic glowing and weaving back and forth between her fingers.

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Magnus?” She asked in exasperation, not really expecting an answer. Magnus gestured tiredly with a small wave of his hand. 

“It’s nothin-”

“Oh shush, you stubborn man. Honestly, sometimes you rival Ragnor with your bullheadedness.” Catarina silenced Magnus with a stern look, eyebrows raised as if daring him to argue. He huffed and coughed a few times, which made Catarina’s brows pull together. She hovered her hands over his chest. Alec watched intently from off to the side, awaiting information but keeping out of her way.

“I should have known. And you know damn well what it is too, Magnus Bane. It’s been, what, almost 2 centuries since you had this last? You were due at some point here soon.” Catarina straightened up from her crouch, ignoring Magnus’ weak glare at being called out and turned to Alec. “For lack of a better term, he has ‘warlock flu’. The outbursts of magic are harmless, for the most part, so long as he doesn’t get worse. His entire body is fighting the illness, magic included and so it’s...overflowing and overcompensating, essentially. Hence the random bursts and the stifling feeling in the air you described to me. He needs rest, water, and believe it or not, if the outbursts are to go away, he needs to use magic. Little things, once an hour or so. That way he’ll stop cracking mirrors whenever he sneezes.” She cast an amused glance at the warlock before looking back at Alec, who’s brows were furrowed tightly, lips set in a tight line. 

“Is there anything to be done about the fever or the severe exhaustion? He can barely stand on his own.”

“His whole body is likely extremely sore and the fever will burn itself out. Can’t Shadowhunters get sick?” Catarina asked. Alec shrugged. 

“We get all the normal mundane things when we are young but after the first few runes, it’s rare. After that, it’s only if our immune systems are really hit hard by an injury or infection. Typically our runes and angel blood burn everything else out before it has any affect on us.”

“Think of it as mono, the stomach flu, and strep throat all mixed into one, plus whatever else that’s currently floating around that may have slipped in. Magnus’ body hasn’t been sick since the early 1800s. It’s going to run him through the ringer and then he’ll be fine for another few centuries. It doesn’t happen to all warlocks but Magnus is...well, he  _ is  _ old. And well traveled. Just because he is immortal doesn't mean his body has stopped living.” Alec nodded as she spoke, keeping an eye on the man who seemed to have slipped off to sleep on the couch. 

“I can give him something to ease the pain of his muscles and possibly his throat but other than that, he is on his own. His magic will take care of him, just make sure he eats, drinks, and doesn’t overexert himself. We all know how he gets.” 

Alec smiled slightly. “Thank you, Catarina.”

She nodded. “I need to go finish my shift. Did you want me to swing by with that potion later today when I can?”

“Please. Anything to help him. Do you happen to know how long this will go on for? Just so I know how many days I need to take off from the Institute.”

Catarina’s smile turned soft. “Alec, I assure you he’ll be okay. You can go to work.”

Alec shook his head vehemently. “I’m not going to leave him alone like this.”

She reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder, making Alec’s eyes widen slightly, turning his attention back to her from where it had been focused on the sleeping warlock. “You’re good to him, Alec Lightwood.”

“He deserves it.” 

Catarina turned to smile at Magnus, whose face was scrunched up unhappily in his sleep. “That he does.” She turned back to Alec. “I’ll get going. Try not to worry too much about him. This is totally normal for a warlock his age.”

Alec snorted. “He would hate hearing you say that.”

Catarina laughed. “Don’t I know it.”

Saying their goodbyes, Catarina reopened a portal and disappeared through it, leaving Alec with a now sleeping boyfriend, who was tossing and turning slightly in his sleep. He gently lay a thin throw blanket over him and went into the kitchen, quietly beginning to cook himself some breakfast. He made extra, in case Magnus woke up, but he wasn’t counting on it after what Catarina said. He quickly ate, setting the dishes in the sink when he was finished and reentering the living room. Magnus hadn’t moved much, still sprawled out on the couch in his robe. Alec smiled and sat down by his feet, grabbing his tablet so he could work on whatever leftover paperwork he needed to for the Institute. 

Roughly two hours passed before he had every email answered and all the necessary reports filed and sent off to the Clave. Magnus hadn’t woken up and his snoring had only gotten worse as time passed. Alec gently untangled himself from the blanket and lifted Magnus’ feet off his lap, setting his tablet aside and moving to the warlock’s side. 

“Magnus. Magnus, wake up. We need to get some food and water in you.” Alec gently shook his boyfriend’s shoulder. It took a moment but the warlock’s eyes finally blinked open, staring at Alec in sleepy confusion.

“Alexander?” His voice was a rough whisper and it looked like it pained him to speak. Alec nodded, checking Magnus’ temperature with the back of his hand again. His skin wasn’t burning hot anymore but it was still warm enough to indicate a fever. 

“Hey. You need to eat and drink some water. Okay? Can you sit up?” Alec asked. Magnus nodded silently and moved to push himself up. Alec helped, slipping an arm behind the man to brace his shoulders and arrange the pillows. Magnus swallowed, frowning and looking around the dim loft.

“How long was I out?” He whispered.

“About 2 hours. You needed the rest. But Catarina says you need to use some magic and you haven’t eaten either. So, maybe summon yourself a glass of water? That way we won’t have to replace every picture frame in the house?” Alec teased gently, smiling at Magnus, who rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, a cold glass of water appearing in his hands. He sipped it slowly, wincing when he swallowed. Alec quickly went to the kitchen to retrieve the food, knowing Magnus preferred to reheat it himself. He had looked horrified when Alec suggested a microwave in the loft.

“Here. I made omelets a bit ago. Or I can put some toast on if you’d rather. How’s your stomach? Cat said you would be all kinds of sick. I can make more tea? Or grab a cold compress-” Alec fretted, setting the plate on the table and perching himself on the couch edge next to Magnus’ legs. The warlock offered a weak reassuring smile.

“Alexander, it’s alright. I am a little nauseous, admittedly, so toast would be wonderful. But you don’t need to worry so much. This is normal, run of the mill warlock flu.” He coughed a few times, running a hand through his hair, frowning at it’s lank state. “The only tragedy here is the current state of my appearance.” He grumbled, voice a little stronger now that he had had some water. Despite his complaining, he made no move to magic his makeup on or to style his hair. Alec smiled, slightly relieved to see the man was feeling good enough to make jokes. Magnus caught him staring, narrowing his golden eyes at the Shadowhunter and arching a perfectly plucked brow. “Yes, darling?”

Magnus had always struck him speechless, from the very first moment they had met when he had stumbled over his words, barely managing to spit out his name when the warlock had smiled at him. The way his eyes had crinkled at the edges, the grace in the way he had fought and spun around to face Alec, the dim lighting in the room making the glitter on his dark skin shimmer. Alec remembers the first time they’d kissed, in a room full of people that Alec had been sick of trying to impress. He remembers the way his attention had narrowed to just Magnus, just his lips, his dark eyes that had gazed at him with disarming vulnerability. 

Even now, Alec’s attention was entirely focused on the warlock in front of him. That was just the affect Magnus had on people, his commanding presence when he entered a room immediately drawing attention and holding it with his charm and quick wit. He really didn’t even need to try. People gravitated toward him without even realizing they were doing it half the time. And despite all of that, Magnus had picked Alec. Saw through his stoic Shadowhunter shell and carefully pried him open, never forcing but always encouraging, hopeful even when Alec wasn’t. His treatment of people and their problems was always firm but gentle, skilled and knowing in ways Alec would never have had the patience for. He was eternally thankful to the Angel or whatever entity had placed Magnus in his life and even more grateful to the man himself for breaking his own promise when he told Alec he ‘wouldn’t ask again.’ 

The warlock waved a hand in front of his face, fingers smooth and bare of the many rings he typically wore. Alec’s gaze shot back to his bright eyes, the pupils impossibly wide with playful affection, the feline like similarities not lost on Alec. He caught Magnus hand in his own, threading their fingers together.

“You disappeared somewhere for a moment.” Magnus teased, voice raspy in a way that definitely  _ shouldn’t _ be causing  _ that _ feeling to stir in Alec’s body. With a shake of his head, Alec smiled. The very smile that Magnus knew was only for him, the one he had caught out of the corner of his eyes when Alec thought he didn’t notice. A different side of the Head of the New York Institute that nobody but Magnus was allowed to see.

“It’s nothing. Just….you’re really beautiful, you know that?” Alec murmured, rubbing his thumb back and forth on the back of Magnus’ hand.

Alec could tell the statement caught the warlock off guard a little bit, but Magnus quickly recovered, hiding his sheepish expression with a smirk. “Flattery will get you everywhere, darling. But I really don’t think this is the best I’ve looked.”

Alec scooted closer, watching as Magnus sipped the glass of water he held to avoid his gaze. “I mean it, Magnus. You’re stunning. No matter how sick you are, no matter if you’re wearing makeup or not, you’re beautiful even when you’re snoring and drooling with your face smushed into my pillow.” 

Magnus looked appalled. “Alexander, I do  _ not _ drool. Or snore!” 

Alec arched a brow. “The other morning when I left for the institute, I forgot my stele on the bedside table. When I got back into the apartment, you were laying on your stomach, diagonal across the whole bed with your face shoved into my pillow and snoring so loud that even Chairman Meow looked offended. I have photos  _ and _ a video, Bane. Don’t test me.” Alec playfully threatened. Magnus stuck his bottom lip out ever so slightly, looking put off though Alec could see the smile playing at the edges of his lips.  

“Well, Alexander. I never thought our relationship would come to blackmail but it seems I was quite fooled.” Magnus set his water aside, clearing his throat and sneezing suddenly. Alec couldn’t help but chuckle as Magnus struggled to keep up his irritated face through his sneezes, which made his nose scrunch up in a way that had Alec’s chest tighten. Sometimes he wondered how he had got so lucky to be one of the few people who got to see  _ Magnus Bane _ , makeup less and hair down with his nose scrunched up as he fought to stop sneezing while wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe. Magnus finally succeeded, frowning as he sniffled and summoned a box of tissues. 

“You, the great Magnus Bane, fooled by a mere Shadowhunter?” Alec teased as Magnus wiped his nose. The warlock smiled softly at Alec, reaching out to pull him down against his chest. Alec went willingly, tucking his head against Magnus’ shoulder and holding him around the waist. 

“Perhaps fooled isn’t the right phrasing. However, I would argue that you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a mere Shadowhunter, have _ made  _ me into quite the fool.” Alec could hear the warmth in the man’s voice despite the scratchiness from his sore throat and he pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling Magnus’ contented hum vibrate in his chest. 

“As if you haven’t done the same to me.” 

Magnus opened his mouth to respond with a quote about love and being a fool, something he had once heard the great English playwright Samuel Johnson say, when he sneezed again, this time shattering the glass of water on the table next to them. Alec heaved a sigh and Magnus sneezed again. Something shifted in the air but as far as Alec could tell, nothing happened. He looked at Magnus who only shrugged. With another kiss to his neck, Alec stood. “I’m going to go make you your toast.”

Magnus nodded, grabbing more tissues and sniffling, a grumpy look on his face as Alec walked away to the kitchen. There was a soft rustling noise of him grabbing the bread and then a pregnant pause. A few moments passed before he heard Alec call to him in the living room.

“Magnus, I think...did you banish the toaster?”


End file.
